kajiros_mixels_youtubers_communityfandomcom-20200213-history
Kajiro's Mixels YouTubers Community Wiki
Hello and welcome to Kajiro's Mixels YouTubers Community, my name is KajiroAnimations (but you can call me Kajiro), but I promise you guys, this wiki is not even going anywhere, feel free to look ar the listings (which is not even here yet), and also,please remember to read the rules and policies before you make pages and creating a OC Characters 'Canon' |-|Series 1 = Flain.png|'Flain' Vulk.png|'Vulk' Zorch.png|'Zorch' Krader.png|'Krader' Seismo.png|'Seismo' Shuff.png|'Shuff' Teslo.png|'Teslo' Zaptor.png|'Zaptor' Volectro.png|'Volectro' |-|Series 2 = Flurr.png|'Flurr' Slumbo.png|'Slumbo' Lunk.png|'Lunk' Jawg.png|'Jawg' Gobba.png|'Gobba' Chomly.png|'Chomly' Kraw.png|'Kraw' Tentro.png|'Tentro' Balk.png|'Balk' |-|Series 3 = Glomp.png|'Glomp' Glurt.png|'Glurt' Torts.png|'Torts' Scorpi.png|'Scorpi' Footi.png|'Footi' Hoogi.png|'Hoogi' Magnifo.png|'Magnifo' Mesmo.png|'Mesmo' Wizwuz.png|'Wizwuz' |-|Series 4 = Niksput.png|'Niksput' Nurp-Naut.png|'Nurp-Naut' Rokit.png|'Rokit' Burnard.png|'Burnard' Meltus.png|'Meltus' Flamzer.png|'Flamzer' Globert.png|'Globert' Vampos.png|'Vampos' Boogly.png|'Boogly' |-|Series 5 = Gox.png|'Gox' Jinky.png|'Jinky' Kamzo.png|'Kamzo' Krog.png|'Krog' Chilbo.png|'Chilbo' Snoof.png|'Snoof' Spugg.png|'Spugg' Tungster.png|'Tungster' Turg.png|'Turg' |-|Series 6 = Kramm.png|'Kramm' Forx.png|'Forx' Wuzzo.png|'Wuzzo' Dribbal.png|'Dribbal' Gurggle.png|'Gurggle' Slusho.png|'Slusho' Vaka-Waka.png|'Vaka-Waka' Snax.png|'Snax' Berp.png|'Berp' |-|Series 7 = Kuffs.png|'Kuffs' Busto.png|'Busto' Tiketz.png|'Tiketz' Camillot.png|'Camillot' Mixadel.png|'Mixadel' Paladum.png|'Paladum' Jamzy.png|'Jamzy' Tapsy.png|'Tapsy' Trumpsy.png|'Trumpsy' |-|Series 8 = Splasho.png|'Splasho' Aquad.png|'Aquad' Hydro.png|'Hydro' Sharx.png|'Sharx' Skulzy.png|'Skulzy' Lewt.png|'Lewt' Surgeo.png|'Surgeon' Skrubz.png|'Skrubz' Tuth.png|'Tuth' |-|Series 9 = Gobbol.png|'Gobbol' Sweepz.png|'Sweepz' Compax.png|'Compax' Mysto.png|'Mysto' Cobrax.png|'Cobrax' Spinza.png|'Spinza' Screeno.png|'Screeno' Camsta.png|'Camsta' Myke.png|'Myke' |-|Background Mixels = Booger.png|'Booger' Blip.png|'Blip' Scrud.png|'Scrud' Zabo.png|'Zabo' 'OC' Policy You Can * Upload images. * Create new pages, user blogs and forum topics. * Join chat. * Have fun! * Respect Shippings You Cannot * Swear on mainspace articles. However, you may add cusses to the funny pictures you create and to blog posts, forums, talks, and chat. Do keep it to a minimum. * Bully and/or offend other editors. * Spam and/or vandalize. * Add inappropriate content to pages. * Upload images that contain inappropriate content and/ or meant to offend others. * No discrimination/posting racist content. * Attack OCs * Steal Arts and Claim It As Your Own * Start Drama * Give users false reports * Be Bossy to the owner of the wiki * Bully eachother * Be a homophobic (Because my Mixels OCs has LGTB) * Bash Shippings Ads You are not allowed to advertise anything unrelated to Mixels and this wiki. Also, you are not allowed to mass advertise on anyone's talk page or in the chat about creative works, sub pages, or anything unimportant without an admins permission. The only time you can advertise on someone's talk is if they granted you full permission. Plagiarism We at the Mixels Wiki take plagiarism seriously. We work hard every day to create and edit content to keep the site up-to-date and do not tolerate plagiarism. If plagiarized content is posted on this site, it could get us into trouble with the law. In accordance with this policy, you may also not take any content from Brickimedia without properly citing the content. Copying content from there will result in deletion of the content (article and/or file) and an instant block. Likewise, don't copy content from this wiki onto your wiki without contacting an admin first. Bullying is not permitted within the Mixels Wiki. Bullying a user makes them feel bad, scared, and unwelcome. What is bullying? Bullying is when a user picks on and harasses another user. This can be in the form of a personal attack or even a mass-messaging. Don't accuse people without good reason though. Criticism doesn't mean you're not welcome here, and it is mostly constructive. Fights Here at the Kajiro's Mixels YouTubers Wiki, we have a no tolerance policy. We consider fighting similar to bullying, and it can cause people to leave\ the wiki, or cause grudges between users. If you see fighting, please speak to the users involved, and try to calm them down. Collectively, we can solve all problems. Rules and Punishment General Rule # No bullying - bullying users, threatening or targeting them in a discriminatory way or etc. is prohibited. Treat other users with respect. ## However, criticizing a user for their behavior is fine as long as it is not outright harassment. # Don't doxx users - revealing other users' private information is strictly prohibited and may lead to a long ban without prerequisite warnings. # Avoid excess drama - take drama somewhere private and don't try solving it on the wiki or the server. Avoid bringing fights here. # Avoid excessive vulgar language - while vulgar language is allowed, avoid excessive using of it. Examples of what is not allowed would be sentences comprised of more than 50-75% cuss words. # Listen to staff - staff members make the final calls and if they ask for something to be stopped you must stop Content Rule # No spamming - Keep the amount of messages in chat, new pages, forums and blogs to a minimum and put work into what you have. Avoid excessive creation of new pages over short periods of time. # If you have 5 WIP pages, you're not allowed to make any new ones before you finish your previous ones - this is to prevent the wiki from becoming crowded with pages that never get finished. ## Unless the OC's are ports from other wikis. (Just make sure to finish them.). # Don't edit other users' pages without their consent or add categories to them - unless the creator allows editing their pages or you have their permission to do so, you may not make any edits to others' pages. ## The staff, however, are excluded from this rule since it's their duty to edit pages and add categories to them so that the page follows the quality standards. # Before adding relationships between your characters and other users' characters, get their permission, first - a user may not establish any relations with another user's character unless they have the permission to do so. # No edit or badge farming - it is prohibited to constantly make edits just to get badges or more edits. # Don't make new templates without asking the staff - this is to prevent template spam which confuses new users who aren't familiar with them. # Follow the Quality Standards - the Quality Standards are mandatory when creating your pages and templates, so make sure to read them. Staff Rules # Be active - each staff member must be active for the amount of time their positions require. ## Monthly staff checks will be performed by the admins to see whether the staff are performing well or not. # State your reasons - if you intend to kick or ban somebody, you must state a reason for why you're doing so. ## This, however, doesn't apply to situations when the user in question is an obvious troll, for instance. # All the other rules apply to staff members, too - just because you hold a higher position than the rest it doesn't mean that you'll be allowed to breach the rules of this community. # If a staff member is banned, they will lose their staff privileges - this is to prevent the staff of the wiki being filled with troublemakers. # The Staff page should be regularly updated - this is to keep the users of the wiki informed with up-to-date information on the staff members. # Make sure you meet the qualifications - if you wish to apply for staff you need to have already met certain qualifications. The Staff page provides the things needed to apply. The Consequences # Verbal warning - a staff member will tell you to stop whatever you're doing. This is for the lightest of the rule breaks. # Official warning - a staff member will leave an official warning message on your message wall. Receive 3 official warnings and you will get a ban. # Ban - a staff member will prevent you from accessing the wiki. The time of your block will be decided based on the severity of the rule break. # Permanent ban - a staff member will permanently ban the users that continuously break rules and/or have committed serious offenses, such as doxxing. Category:Browse